1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for playing a recording medium with a composite information signal recorded therein, the signal including an information signal such as a video signal and a digital audio signal and identification signals such as frame numbers and time codes indicating positions of portions of the information signal with respect to.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video disk player (hereinafter to be briefly referred to as VDP) or a video tape recorder (hereinafter to be briefly referred to as VTR), it is sometimes required that only a portion of an information signal desired by the operator be played. To achieve this, so-called search operation is practiced by specifying an identification signal (hereinafter to be referred to as time-based index signal"), such as the so-called frame numbers respectively indicating the positions of those frames of the composite video signal.
Generally, however, what remains in the operator's memory is not frame numbers but a scene of the video signal. Hence, it is not easy to have a desired scene reproduced by making use of the frame numbers.
The same thing is true of such a recording medium as a CD in which a composite information signal composed of a digital audio signal and time codes is recorded.